Such modules are used in particular to show advertising images at the locations of sports events that are going to be televised, e.g. at football grounds. They are then placed side by side to form a display assembly constituted by a plurality of modules capable of operating in unison when the modules are connected to an electronic control center. If the control center is programmable, then the rate at which the various images are displayed may vary in duration. However, each module may operate independently, in which case it is controlled by its own electronic control unit.
Such assemblies are described, in particular in FR-A-2 589 272, EP-A-0 402 494, FR-A-2 659161, EP-A-0 541 730, and DE-A-3 625 969.
Such display assemblies which may extend over a length of as much as 210 meters are expensive, and for reasons of economy, they are also dismountable for being transported from one ground to another as a function of which matches are going to be televised.
The modules presently in use are bulky and heavy. They are about 1 meter high, 45 cm deep, about 180 cm long, and they have a unit weight of about 190 kg. A display assembly comprises 116 modules giving a total weight of 22 metric tons and a volume of 93 cubic meters. Such an assembly therefore requires two semi-trailers to move it.